


The Girl Who Was a Mirror

by SiladhielLithvirax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Padmé's death, Sadness, Sisterhood, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax
Summary: They were sisters. They were not sisters from the first moment they met, but sisterhood is something that takes time. Sisterhood is something that needs cultivating and care and pruning when the ideal overgrows that which might make up its parts.[for the prompt: Female Friendship, a look at Padmé & Sabé ]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sabé
Kudos: 5
Collections: High Council Bounty 1/21





	The Girl Who Was a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My quick submission for the January High Council Bounty on the SWFF Discord Server,  
> Link to join here: https://discord.gg/ZCTRN3c3nD

They were sisters. They were not sisters from the first moment they met, but sisterhood is something that takes time. Sisterhood is something that needs cultivating and care and pruning when the ideal overgrows that which might make up its parts.   
  
Sisterhood had been thrust upon them from an early age, but the roots of that relationship did not extend until much later. Until the girl who had met her mirror learned to trust those behind her and the girl who was the mirror learned that walking behind was not a punishment or judgment from the girl who she was to mirror.    
  
The first sister was a girl thrust into royalty, shining, burning with the ambition and righteousness that had seen her through her training. She was a force and a storm, undaunted by that which tried to bind her and forever in need of challenges, then bigger challenges, and just more, more, more. 

The second girl was a girl who was once different. She once had another name, Tsabin, and she left it behind with her brothers when she accepted the apprenticeship that would have her become a mirror. She was loyal, the grounding to the Mirrored Girl’s loft ideals and ambitions, she was the one with an eye for their surroundings, the mirror that hid the exact positioning of her subject with shadow and subterfuge. 

They spun together for months before finding their symmetry and balance, the girl and her mirror, the mirror and her subject. They spun and tested, and learned each other until their roots started winding together and intertwining in a dance that would not end. 

Relationships ended, yes, but the bond of sisterhood is much more than mere interest and common ground, it is the acknowledgment of faults, the baring of secrets, the unassailable support that comes with knowing someone is at your back or striding in front of you.   
  
It took years before the Gril and her Mirror were intertwined enough for sisterhood, but the roots spread deep and strong, through desert and blasterfire, through jungle and space. The Mirror held the reflection of the girl to the world, shielding the Girl as needed for the sake of safety and something greater. It was when there was no light shining on the mirror that the Girl and her Mirror dropped their roles and found their bond.    
  
It was when there was no public light that two young girls found their forged bonds of friendship. It was in places without the blinding light of the galaxy shining on them where they were able to laugh and play and tease and form the sisterhood that supported them both from then on. 

It was that bond of sisterhood that saw them through the years of shadow and war, that saw them through partners, and friends, and colleagues, and mentors. All of whom wanted a piece of them for some reason or another. Their bond was tested, for when are sister's bonds not tested? And never found to be lacking, the knowledge of each other too deep to surprise each other with their commitment to duty or justice.    
  
Duty was the pinnacle of their bond, the duty which led a mirror to her sister, the duty that led a sister to finding her mirror. 

A man had come, to the school she hated of music and cacophony and bid her wait, for she was the mirror of another, and so she did.    
  
A man had come in the middle of nail-biting and anxiety, told her she had won, and then introduced her to her mirror, 

They had met like that, both new to the Palace which would house them. One of whom had a face that graced the holo news of everyone on the planet, and the other whose face was just so similar as the one flashing on the news. 

One would hide in the shadow of the other, the man had proposed. One would be the face, the other hidden behind white paint and hooded robes. 

It was a gamble, and such a daring plan the two girls were helpless but to agree, for one had loft dreams of helping those she could, and the other had dreams of doing something important, something that mattered. 

It was that shared path and choice that saw the first root of their sisterhood grow. It was not long before more had sprouted, the constant intrigue and struggle between the high columns of the Senate and the Palace aging the girls beyond their porcelain faces suggested.    
  
Their roles changed in the years to come, From that of Royalty to bureaucrat, from that of mirror to aide, from that of friends to sisters.   
  
It was that common grounding, in a man in a palace worried about their safety that had brought them together. That man that had let them forge their acquaintanceship into the bonds of friendship that had hardened into the cortosis bonds that held them even now in sisterhood. 

What one knew, the other knew, it was a simple fact. When one came crying out of the fresher with a med-droid trailing, the other stocked high waisted gowns and padding to fulfill their tasks again. 

When one was forcing smiles and a moment from snapping, the other put off her committees and ate terrible Correllian take-out on the couch with a Chandrillan holo-drama in the background. 

What one knew the other knew. It was a fact. So when the girl who was once mirrored went off to the planet of lava, the other knew, and planned, and was devastated upon hearing the truth. 

It was a comm call late into the night on Naboo. It was a comm call from one of the girl's friends, tears staining his face as he pulled on his own resolute royal mask and relayed the information of her sister’s passing. 

It was the nail in the coffin for the Mirror, now mirroring no one, spinning herself into grief and grasping at something, anything, that would let her settle and move forward from the death of the sister of her heart, the sister she had not been born with, but chosen and loved nonetheless. 

It was the thought of that sister, determined to the last that sparked her new path. She would be a mirror once more, but a mirror reflecting that which was no longer there, the ideals and the peace and the justice her sister had fought for on hundreds of worlds. 

And Sabé drew that determination through her bones and set her sights on the beast that had overtaken that which Padmé loved, the Empire rising from the ashes of the Republic, and she planned. 


End file.
